particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Line of succession to the Luthori Throne
The line of succession to the Luthori Throne is a list of the people in line to succeed to the throne of the Holy Luthori Empire. The succession is regulated by the Tripartite Agreement between Luthori, Alduria and Hulstria; which limits it to the heirs of St Richard the Lionheart, as determined by male-preference primogeniture, religion, and legitimate birth: *A person is always immediately followed in the succession by his or her own legitimate descendants (his or her "line") except for any legitimate descendants who already appear higher in the line of succession. Birth order and gender matter: older sons (and their lines) come before younger sons (and theirs); a person's sons (and their lines), irrespective of age, all come before his or her daughters (and their lines). *The monarch must be a Luthoran at time of accession, and enter into communion with the The Luthori Church after accession. *Anyone who is Patriarchal, becomes Patriarchal, or marries a Patriarchal is permanently excluded from the succession. *A person born to parents who are not married to each other at the time of birth is not included in the line of succession. The subsequent marriage of the parents does not alter this. By the provisions of the Tripartite Agreement, the line of succession in each of the Realms joined in dynastic union is legally separate from that in the Holy Luthori Empire. Apart from identifying the next monarch, the line of succession is also used to select the Counsellors of State (and a regent if the need arises) under the provisions of the Regency Act. Line of succession At present this page attempts to list all the living descendants of St Richard the Lionheart who are in line of succession. Boldfaced explanations showing how the people in the following block descend from Richard. Any persons on the list who are currently members of the Luthori Royal Family are noted in boldface also. Individuals who are excluded from the list due to Catholicism or other reasons are marked as skipped. If the exclusion applies to their descendants, the excluded descendants are not listed. Descendants of William III (2501–2566) Descendants in the line of St Richard → William III. Descendants of Mary, Queen of the Luthori (2566–2610) Descendants in the line of St Richard → William III → Mary, Queen of the Luthori → Philip I → Josephine I. Current monarch: HI&MEM Emperor Henry I of Alduria, Hulstria & Luthor, Grand duke of Trigunia &c. ' ; (b 2611) HIH ' The Prince of Orange, Cropwn Prince of Alduria, Archduke of Hulstria, Prince of Trigunia, &c. Gustavus ' :(Archduke Gustavus(Hulstria)/Dauphin Gustavus(Alduria);( b 2631), son of Emperor Henry I :''skipped HIH Crown Prince of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Trigunia, Prince Imperial of Luthor & Alduria, Elector of Tinako, &ec. Leopold I ; (b 2631), son of Emperor Henry I HIH ' Duke of Yodukan, Prince Imperial of Luthori & Alduria, Archduke of Hulstria, Prince of Trigunia, &c. Jason ' :(Archduke Jason(Hulstria)/Prince Imperial Jason(Alduria);( b 2669), son of Crown Prince Gustavus HIH ' Prince Imperial of Luthori & Alduria, Archduke of Hulstria, Prince of Trigunia, &c. George :(Archduke George (Hulstria)/Prince Imperial George(Alduria);( b 2673), son of Crown Prince Gustavus HIH The Duke of Zanyal Valley (The Prince Henry; b 2554), son of Empress Mary HIH The Earl of Laloquon (Prince Jonathan of Zanyal Valley; b 2592), son of the Duke of Zanyal Valley HIH The Duke of Harkonia (The Prince Michael; b 2560), son of Empress Mary HIH Prince William of Harkonia (b 2595), son of the Duke of Harkonia HIH Prince Maximilian of Harkonia (b 2595), twin brother of Prince William HIH The Duchess of New Bendiri (The Princess Relena; b 2560), daughter of Empress Mary HIH Prince Trezie of New Bendiri (b 2599), son of the Duchess of New Bendiri HIH Princess Amelia Marie Antionitte of New Bendiri (b 2596), daughter of the Duchess of New Bendiri HIH The Duchess of Monadalat (The Princess Florence; b 2564), daughter of Empress Mary HIH Prince Albert of Mondalat (b 2598), son of the Duchess of Mondalat HIH Princess Marian of Mondalat (b 2602), daughter of the Duchess of Mondalat Descendants of Edward II (2442–2501) Descendants in the line of St Richard → Edward II. Descendants of Sophia, Princess Electress of Tinako Descendants in the line of St Richard → Edward II → Sophia, Princess Electress of Tinako. Sophia of Tinako → Rudolph IV of Hulstria → Ferdinand I of Hulstria → Klemens II of Hulstria → Godric I of Hulstria ]] HI&MILM Emperor Rudolph V of Hulstria (Rudolph V; b 2579), son of Godric I :skipped HIM Empress Henrietta of Jelbania (The Princess Imperial; b 2581), daughter of Godric I HIM Prince Balthazar of Jelbania, Archduke of Hulstria (b 2609), son of Empress Henrietta HIM Princess Charlotte, Archduchess of Hulstria (b 2611), daughter of Empress Henrietta HIM Archduke Balthazar (b 2549), son of Klemens II HIM Archduke Rudolph (b 2553), son of Klemens II HIM Archduchess Victoria (b 2551), daughter of Klemens II HIM Princess Thrúd of Beluzia, daughter of Archduchess Victoria HIM Archduchess Augusta (b 2521), daughter of Ferdinand I :''skipped HIM The Duke of Flieder (Kyril von Flieder; b 2542), son of Archduchess Augusta His Grace The Margave of Greifßtein (Klemens von Flieder; b 2585), son of the Duke of Flieder :''skipped Miss Ann von Flieder (b 2585), daughter of the Duke of Flieder HIM Princess Magdalena of Pontesi (b 2544), daughter of Archduchess Augusta HIM Prince Joshua, son of Princess Magdalena :skipped HIM Princess Isabelle, daughter of Princess Magdalena Descendants of The Princess Anne ''Descendants in the line of St Richard → Edward II → The Princess Anne. Princess Anne → Prince Carolus, 1st Duke of Utagia HRH Prince Philip of Utagia (b 2535), son of Prince Carolus The Lord Charles Adlerberg (b 2575), son of Prince Philip The Rt Hon The Lady Klingspor (The Lady Mary Adlerberg; b 2577), daughter of Prince Philip The Hon Cedric Klingspor (b 2604), son of Lady Mary The Hon Henry Klingspor (b 2606), son of Lady Mary Princess Anne → Prince Carolus → Prince Oscar, 2nd Duke of Utagia → Prince Gustavus, 3rd Duke of Utagia ]] HRH The Earl of Adlerberg (Prince Philip of Utagia; b 2585), son of Prince Gustavus HRH Prince Carolus of Hutori (b 2610), son of the Earl of Adlerberg The Lady Roberta Adlerberg (b 2613), daughter of the Earl of Adlerberg The Lady Gertrude Adlerberg (b 2619), daughter of the Earl of Adlerberg HRH Princess Edith of Utagia (b 2581), daughter of Prince Gustavus HRH The Duke of Utagia (The Lord George von Lewenheusen; b 2609), son of Princess Edith The Lady Denice von Lewenheusen (b 2616), daughter of Princess Edith HRH Princess Louise of Utagia (b 2587), daughter of Prince Gustavus The Lord Oscar Klingspor (b 2619), son of Princess Louise The Lady Victoria Klingspor (b 2621), daughter of Princess Louise Princess Anne → Prince Carolus → Princess Beatrice of Utagia The Lord Cedric Herringspauner (b 2551), son of Princess Beatrice The Hon John Herringspauner (b 2599), son of Lord Cedric :skipped HIH Princess Anthony of Alduria (The Hon Caisa Herringspauner; b 2599), daughter of Lord Cedric :''skipped The Lord Cedric Villayn (b 2620), son of Princess Anthony The Lord '''Alexander Villayn' (b 2625), son of Princess Anthony The Lady Denice Villayn (b 2622), daughter of Princess Anthony Category:Luthori monarchy Luthori throne Category:Succession to the Luthori crown